Lune de Sang pour le Berserk
by Azrael-Von-Gruber
Summary: Que se passerait-il si les GodsHand avaient un ennemi semblable a eux et pourtant totalement différent ? Cette histoire est la réponse. Gatsu parviendra t-il a survivre au milieu d'un conflit opposant Apôtres et Chasseurs ? One-shot, sans continuation.


Bloodborne / Berserker : Une lune de sang pour le Berserk

Juste une idée qui a assaillit mon cerveau après une longue partie solitaire de Bloodborne sur ma fidèle PS4... Bon dieu j'adore ce jeu!  
Attention Spoilers!

* * *

« Dégage de mon chemin ! » Rugit Guts, sa voix claquant dans l'air tandis que ses hommes autour de lui grimaçaient en entendant la furie et l'inquiétude dans la voix de leur capitaine. La bataille pour prendre le château avait été supposément gagné plusieurs heures plutôt mais l'une des dernières poches de résistance s'avérait être plus coriace que prévu.

« Capitaine on devrai attendre les renforts du Commandant ! »Protesta un faucon en observant l'entrée du fort avec inquiétude.

« On a envoyé cinq cents hommes pour UN seul ennemi ?! Et après une heure on n'a pas la moindre nouvelle ? Pas question d'attendre plus longtemps ! » Gronda férocement Guts, furieux d'avoir perdu autant d'hommes.

« Mais capitaine… » Le soldat s'interrompit choqué lorsqu'un membre de la Bande du Faucon grièvement blessé sortie du couloir dans lequel un contingent entier avait pénétré.

« Ca…capitaine… » Gémit le malheureux du sang coulant de ce qu'il restait de son torse.

« DIROS ! »S'écria Guts en reconnaissant l'un des officiers commandant le contingent chargé de nettoyer le fort alors qu'il s'écroulait au sol, son sang imbibant la terre. « Qu'es qui s'est passé ? » Demandant le capitaine avec horreur en prenant son compagnon dans ses bras.

« Z… Zodd… L'immortel… »Parvint à murmurer le survivant avant de succomber à ses blessures. Gatsu resta de marbre mais ses yeux brillaient d'une rage froide. Le guerrier se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée du tunnel.

« Capitaine ! » Protestèrent ses hommes avant d'être stoppé par le regard furieux de leur capitaine.

« Restez-là ! Je le tuerai seul ! Que personne ne me… »

« Mauvaise idée Garçon. » Fit soudainement une voix inconnue faisant sursauter tous les Faucons qui se tournèrent pour faire face à l'intrus. Guts cligna des yeux de surprises en voyant un individu bien étrange marcher vers lui.  
L'homme était grand, autant que Guts et vêtu d'un assortiment de vêtement que le Capitaine des faucons n'avait jamais vu : il portait des gantelets et des jambières en métal argentés avec une tenue lui donnant l'apparence d'un corbeau géant complété avec un étrange chapeau et un masque ne laissant que les yeux de l'homme visible (Gantelets et Jambiers de Cainhurst, chapeau de chasseur 1er version et armure en plumes de Corbeau, si vous vous demandiez).  
Guts remarqua que l'individu ne semblait pas porté d'armes mais il se doutait que la cape de l'armure devait en cacher.

« T'es qui toi ? » Demanda férocement le guerrier en posant la main sur sa claymore tout en fixant les yeux rouges sang de l'homme, seul trait qu'il pouvait voir de son visage.

« Je ne suis qu'un humble chasseur venue chercher sa proie. » Déclara calmement le 'Chasseur' et Guts était persuadé que l'homme souriait sous son masque. Le Capitaine inspira pour donner l'ordre à ses hommes de capturer l'intrus. Il ne savait pas comment ce type avait fait pour traverser tout un champ de bataille sans que la moindre goutte de sang ne le touche et il s'en fichait. Guts laisserait à Casca ou a Griffith le soin de l'intérrog…

Guts cligna des yeux hébétés. Un instant le type se tenait devant lui et l'instant d'après il avait disparu.

« Bien que cette conversation soit bien plaisante, je ne puis m'attarder. » fit la voix du 'chasseur' venant de derrière lui. Guts volta juste à temps pour voir l'homme disparaître dans les ombres du couloir. « A la revoyure gamin. »

« Putain ! » Cracha Guts avant de se précipiter à la poursuite du type, sans écouter les plaintes de ses hommes.

Une fois à l'intérieur le guerrier ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût en voyant l'état des morts. Armures ou pas chaque soldat des Faucons avaient été réduit en charpie par une force inhumaine.

« Qui a pu… »Murmura Guts horrifié avant d'entendre un bruit qui lui était familier : le son de l'acier perçant la chair. Dégainant son épée le capitaine se précipita et arriva juste à temps pour voir un spectacle bien sanglant.

L'homme corbeau arrivé un peu plutôt virevoltait avec une grâce et une vitesse inhumaine maniant une paire de dagues recourbé en métal noir face à… Guts se figea un instant en voyant l'humanoïde quasi-nu monstrueux faisant face au chasseur maniant un fauchon couvert du sang de ses victimes.

Zodd l'immortel…Zodd le monstre plutôt.

Le regard du guerrier se posa alors sur la montagne de cadavres derrière les deux combattants et il sentit son sang se mettre à bouillir de rage en reconnaissant un grand nombre de visages familiers dans le charnier. Avec un cri de rage Guts chargea Zodd alors que le Corbeau sautait en arrière pour esquiver l'une de ses attaques.

« GAMIN NO ! » Rugit le Chasseur alors que Zodd contre-attaquait avec une violence inouïe. Heureusement pour lui Gatsu s'était e ntrainé jusqu'au limite de l'humain et il parvint à parer le coup in-extremis. Le guerrier grogna de douleur en sentant ses os vibrer sous le choc tandis que Zodd lançait un regard approbateur au jeune homme.

« Impressionnant. » Commenta le monstre en esquivant une attaque brutal du chasseur qui parvint malgré tout à entailler sa chair. « Cela faisait longtemps qu'un simple humain n'avait pas réussi à encaisser l'une de mes attaques. »

« Laisse-le Apôtre ! Ce combat ne le concerne pas ! » Cracha le Chasseur arrachant un grognement amusé à Zodd.

« Ça c'est toi qui le dis Seigneur de la Chasse. » Déclara l'immortel avant d'infliger un violent coup de poing au chasseur l'envoyant volé contre un mur. Mur en question qui vola en éclats sous le choc témoignant de la brutalité de Zodd. « Bon débarrassons nous de toi avant qu'il ne revienne a la charge. » déclara tranquillement le monstre avant de chargé Guts, qui sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas parer le coup décida d'être offensif.

Avec un fracas assourdissant la claymore de Guts parvint à toucher le point faible du sabre de Zodd alors que celui-ci pénétrait dans le pilier derrière l'humain le brisant en deux et permettant à l'épée de pénétrer dans la chair de l'immortel.

Guts se permit de sourire pensant avoir infligé un coup mortel au monstre mais sa joie se dissipa bien vite lorsqu'il entendit Zodd ricané.

« Oh ? Combien d'année cela fait-il qu'un mortel ne m'avait pas fait saigner ? » Déclara le monstre joyeusement alors que son corps commençait à muter prenant une forme encore plus inhumaine. Guts sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines en voyant une monstruosité tout droit sortie des pires cauchemars de l'humanité se matérialiser devant lui et pour la première fois de sa vie le guerrier se sentie figer par la peur en voyant le minotaure velu devant lui. « Trois cent longue année que j'attendais cela…Tu devrais être heureux gamin je n'avais pas utilisé ma vrai forme contre un mortel depuis… » Zodd s'interrompit avec un hurlement de douleur laissant tomber Guts sur le sol.

« Je t'ai manqué ? » Demanda moqueusement le Chasseur en arrachant ses lames du dos de la créature aspergeant le sol de son sang.

« Toi… » Gronda furieusement Zodd alors qu'un détachement de Faucons mené par Griffith entra dans la salle.

« Hey Gamin… »Lança le chasseur en rengainant ses poignards qui s'emboîtèrent l'un dans l'autre pour former une seule lame avant de saisir quelque chose dans son dos. « Prend ton petit amie et fous moi le camp. Je ne pourrais pas vous protéger maintenant qu'il ait sérieux. » Gronda l'homme en dégainant l'objet dans son dos qui se déploya pour former une faux de combat possédant une lame noir menaçante.

« Ne te mêle pas de ça Chasseur ! » Rugit Zodd haine faisant place a la joie qu'il avait ressenti un peu plus tôt. « C'est notre combat ! »

« Pour parler de combat il faudrait que les deux camps aient une chance de remporter la victoire. » Contra le tueur de monstre froidement et Guts remarqua alors pour la première fois que malgré les coups qu'il avait reçu le 'Chasseur' n'avait pas la moindre blessure sur lui.

Soudain une pluie de carreau s'abattit sur Zodd courtoisie des mercenaires venu aider leur capitaine sous les ordres du Chef des Faucons.

« Rechargez ! » Ordonna calmement Griffith en voyant que la volée n'avait eu guère d'effet sur le monstre.

« Ne vous mêlez pas de ça vermine ! » Rugit à nouveau l'immortel en tentant de charger les mortels alors que les traits des arbalétriers rebondissaient sur sa peau sans faire le moindre dégât. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse massacrer les Faucons, la lame d'une faux laboura profondément son flanc le forçant à se concentrer sur le Corbeau.

« Fuyez Pauvres fous ! Vos armes ne servent à rien face à lui ! » Aboya le Chasseur avant de tourner sa complète attention sur le monstre.

« Tu ne pourras pas les protéger ! » Rugit Zodd en infligent une série d'attaque rapide et puissante que le Corbeau esquiva en… se téléportant ? Un instinct il se tenait devant Zodd et une seconde après il avait réapparu dans son dos pour porter un coup avec sa faux.

« C'est ce qu'on verra. » riposta calmement son adversaire en reculant pour éviter un coup violent qui réduisit en miette un pilier.

Avec un choc faisant trembler le monde les deux combattants se chargèrent : face à la tempête qu'était Zodd on aurait pu penser que le frêle Chasseur se ferrait broyer. Mais au lieu de ça il esquivait agilement des coups réduisant la pierre en poussière avant d'infliger une myriade de coups au monstre labourant sa chair.

« Il faut l'aider ! » Rugit Guts avant de charger le dos Zodd.

« GUTS NON ! » Hurla Griffith en se précipitant au côté de son ami juste à temps pour lui éviter d'être fauché par Zodd. Malheureusement le duo avait oublié la queue de Zodd qui les fouetta brutalement les envoyant volé contre un pilier.

Zodd leva ses bras pour achever le duo mais se figea en voyant le collier que portait Griffith.

« Le Béhélith Cramoisi ? » S'écria le monstre stoppant net le Chasseur qui allait l'attaquer.

« Quoi ? » murmura le Corbeau en jetant un regard horrifié à Griffith.

Avec un sombre ricanement Zodd explosa le toit avant de déployer une paire d'ailes de cuir.

« Nous allons devoir suspendre notre duel Chasseur. Je te laisse le soin de les prévenir ! » Rugit le démon avant de s'envoler par le trou qu'il avait créé.

Le Chasseur resta silencieux jetant un regard lugubre sur l'œuf ne cherchant même pas a stopper Zodd. Guts ne savait pas pourquoi le colifichet bizarre que se trimbalait Griffith avait provoqué une tel réaction chez le duo mais cela ne devais pas être une bonne chose.

« Si je savais que ça arrêterait leurs desseins je te tuerai ici même Jeune homme. » Murmura le Corbeau, les mercenaires en entendant cela braquèrent leurs arbalètes sur le chasseur mais à leurs grands soulagement il se contenta de de soupirer. « Mais les connaissant ils ont probablement un plan B pour ça. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » Aboya Guts frustré que le Corbeau n'aille pas droit au bit tandis que Griff observait silencieusement l'inconnu masqué.

« … quel est ton nom Gamin ? » Demanda le Corbeau au lieu de répondre.

« Guts. » répondit le mercenaire en plissant des yeux se demanda ou est que le Chasseur voulait en venir.

« Guts… Laisse-moi te donner un petit avertissement : si tu es vraiment l'ami de cette…homme sache que le jour où son ambition sera entravé : la Mort viendra pour tous ceux ayant une place dans son cœur. » Déclara lugubrement l'individu alors qu'une brume épaisse l'entourait. « Prie pour qu'il meurt avant que ce jour n'arrive. » Lâcha l'individu mystérieux avant de disparaître ne laissant que quelques traces de sangs.

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? » Murmura Gatsu choqué.

* * *

Le temps passa et le souvenir de cette rencontre ésotérique s'effaça face aux nombreuses batailles que les Faucons vécurent au court des années. Puis vint le temps ou Guts prit la décision de quitter les Faucons, sa famille, afin de trouver le sens de sa vie après que Griffith se soit tailler une place de choix dans la hiérarchie du Royaume.

Mais il n'aurait jamais cru revoir un visage familier durant son errance.

* * *

Le guerrier cligna des yeux en voyant les deux maisons bâtit devant lui. L'une était une simple chaumière de forgeron comme il en existait tant mais la seconde était une petite bâtisse construit au centre d'un champ de fleurs blanches avec un imposant cimetière bâtit conjointement. De cette petite maison émanait une aura paisible et rassurante comme si l'endroit était sous la protection d'un pouvoir supérieur.

Alors que Guts observait la zone, remarquant au passage le nombre suspect de corbeaux dans les arbres, la porte du forgeron s'ouvrit et le guerrier écarquilla des yeux en reconnaissant l'individu qui en sortit.

« Ça faisait longtemps Gamin, comment tu trouves mon atelier ?» Lui demanda le Corbeau sans son masque révélant de courts cheveux noir mat et un visage séduisant barré d'une longue cicatrice horizontal.

Le Chasseur se présenta comme Nathaniel Al Jaeger, Tueur de monstres professionnel et exterminateur de vermines en tout genre. Après cette étrange invitation le Corbeau invita Guts à rencontrer les habitants du hameau.

Vivant en face du chasseur vivait un vieux forgeron bougon nommé Godo et sa fille adoptive mais ce fut le dernier habitant qui surpris le plus le guerrier : Lady Maria Al Jaeger une femme aussi belle que mortel et maniant avec la même gracieuse dextérité l'épée ou l'aiguille, marié depuis de longue année avec 'son chasseur'. Guts sentait qu'il y avait une histoire là-dessous mais il préféra ne pas questionner ses hôtes.

Somme toute le groupe formait une petite famille bizarre avec un père aussi bien tueur que inventeur, une Mère épéiste et cordon bleue, un grand-père mêlant génie et folie et une petite fille adorable.

Après un repas somptueux courtoisie des talents culinaires de Maria, Guts interrogea son hôte sur Zodd et à contrecœur Nathaniel accepta de lui révéler ce qu'il savait sur les 'apôtres' et sur les Béhéliths.  
Selon lui les Béhéliths étaient des outils servant à communiquer avec des 'Anciens', des sortes de demi-dieux surpuissant afin d'acquérir des pouvoirs dépassant l'humain. Bien évidemment le prix pour ce genre de pouvoir était élevé : la majorité des apôtres étaient corrompu par leurs transformations devant des monstres avides de sangs ne vivant que pour assouvir leurs désirs tout en étant à la botte de leurs Dieux.  
Et Griffith possédait le Béhélith du conquérant, un objet capable de transformer un mortel en l'un de ces demi-dieux. Malgré son nouveau savoir, le guerrier refusa de croire que Griffith avait la moindre chance de devenir l'une de ces créatures. Il avait trop confiance en son ami pour nourrir le moindre doute et Nathaniel abandonna l'idée de le convaincre du contraire après des heures a argumenté dans le vide.

Au lieu de ça le Chasseur lui proposa de s'entraîner avec lui pour être prêt le jour ou Zodd voudrait achever leurs duels.

Guts accepta et regretta très vite sa décision.

CLANG

« Bouge plus Gamin ! Si tu restes fixé tu finiras en purée avant même d'avoir eu le temps de porter un coup ! » Rugit Nathaniel en secouant une immense claymore en argent comme si il tenait une baguette de saule tandis que non loin de là Maria et Erina observaient la scène avec curiosité. Ce n'était pas tous le jour qu'on voyait un homme poursuivre un autre homme aveuglé et portant des dizaines de kilos de poids sur lui.

« Ce serait plus facile si j'avais pas ce putain de bandeau sur mes yeux ! » Cria Guts en esquivant de justesse un coup cinglant.

« Mais qu'es que j'entends Des excuses ? Es que je dois doubler tes poids ? » Ronronna Nathaniel faisant déglutir l'ex-capitaine des Faucons.

« Non… »

« Non qui ? »

« Non enfoiré de sadique ! »

« C'est Monsieur enfoiré de sadique petit malotru ! »

Maria secoua sa tête avec amusement en voyant son époux s'amusé avec son dernier élève.

« Mon chéri prend beaucoup trop de plaisir a tortu…entraîner ce jeune homme. » Commenta la 'jeune' femme avec un doux sourire arrachant un petit rire à la fillette à ses pieds.

Malgré la brutalité de l'entrainement Guts dû avouer que son séjour à l'Atelier fut l'une des périodes les plus heureuses de sa vie. Il n'avait pas besoin de risquer sa vie, pas besoin de s'inquiéter et pouvait enfin se poser pour réfléchir à sa vie.

Après une longue année le jeune homme finit par trouver sa réponse et prit la décision de retourner vers sa famille, les Faucons.

« Je ne suis pas surpris. » Déclara Nathaniel tranquillement lorsque Guts lui annonça son intention. « Tout ce que je pouvais t'enseigner tu l'as absorbé comme une éponge. Je suis fier de toi Gamin. » Guts garda un visage de marbre mais intérieurement il fut touché par les mots de son Maitre. Le seul autre individu a lui avoir appris quoi que ce soit avait été son Père adoptif et nous savons tous comment cette relation s'était achevé… « Avant que tu partes j'ai une paire de cadeau pour toi. » Déclara le Chasseur en lui faisant signe de le suivre dans son atelier. « Je n'ai pas utilisé cette lame depuis longtemps mais je crois qu'elle est parfaite pour toi. » Annonça-t-il en dévoilant une magnifique claymore d'argent couverte de gravure dont la beauté martial coupa le souffle à Guts.

« Je ne peux pas accepter… » Protesta faiblement le guerrier arrachant un sourire au Corbeau.

« L'épée Sacrée du Claire de lune ou simplement Luna pour les intimes… une arme porté par un grand guerrier qui sacrifia tout pour ses idéaux afin de protéger les innocents d'un grand fléau. » Nathaniel se tourna gravement vers Guts. « Si tu l'accepte cette lame est tienne. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« Ah tais-toi et prend la foutue épée ! »Bougonna Nathaniel en fourrant Luna dans les bras de son apprenti. « Mieux faut qu'elle soit entre tes mains que rangé dans un placard à prendre la poussière. »

Doucement Guts saisit la lame et frissonna en sentant le métal pulser sous ses mains. La poignée de l'arme était douce et chaude sous sa main à croire que l'épée était heureuse d'avoir un porteur. C'était bien la première fois que le mercenaire voyait une arme qui paraissait…vivante.

« Oh ? Elle t'apprécie déjà ? Quel séducteur tu fais. » Se moqua gentiment Nathaniel arrachant un regard interrogateur a son élève.

« M'apprécier ? »

« Disons que Luna a un certain… tempérament. Occupe-toi bien d'elle et tu auras une alliée loyal mais délaisse là et tu le regretteras. »

« Je n'ai jamais délaissé aucune de mes armes. » Protesta fermement le mercenaire faisant sourire son Maître d'armes.

« Alors tu ne risques rien. Oh et avant que j'oublie…attrape !» Déclara l'homme en jetant a Gutsun petit objet en métal.

« Qu'es que… une cloche ? »

« Si un jour tu te trouves dans une situation sans espoir, sonne là et je viendrais. » Si Guts était un humain normal il se serait posé des questions. Mais le mercenaire savait pertinemment que son Maitre n'était pas un humain normal.

« …Merci. »

Lorsque vint le moment des adieux, Guts ne put que remercier la petite famille pour leur hospitalité avant de repartir pour rejoindre les Faucons.

« Ah ils grandissent si vite. » Soupira théâtralement Nathaniel tandis que Maria posait sa tête sur son épaule avec un léger rire.

« Tu es inquiet pour lui mon amour. » Déclara doucement l'autre moitié de l'âme du chasseur alors que le duo observait la silhouette de Guts disparaître.

« …Oui, je sens une grande ombre dans son futur et je crains que ce que je lui ait appris ne soit pas suffisant. » Avoua Nathaniel sombrement.

« Tu lui a appris tout ce que tu pouvais sans le changer et tu le sais. » Contra fermement la Maître épéiste arrachant un sourire amer a sa moitié.

« … Peut-être aurais-je dû lui donner mon sang. »

« Tu sais tout comme moi que cela n'aurait été qu'une solution à court terme qui aurait engendré encore plus de problème. » Répondit tranquillement Maria. « Nous avons arrêté de donner notre sang a nos chasseurs pour une raison. »

« Je sais, je sais cara mia… mais je me suis attaché à cette idiot. »

« Moi aussi mais tu ne pourras pas le protéger de lui-même. » Nathaniel ferma les yeux un instant avant de soupirer.

« … Je pense qu'il est grand temps de contacter ce bon vieux Chevalier. »

« Hum… tant mieux cela faisait longtemps que nos lames n'avaient pas chanté avec la sienne… Tu te rends bien compte qu'il nous faudra rappeler tous nos Chasseurs si ce que nous craignions se produit ? »

« Je sais. Mais nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre d'hésiter. »

« Quoi que tu décides je serais à tes cotés. » Répondit simplement Maria arrachant un sourire a son époux.

« Merci mon amour. »

* * *

Casca cligna des yeux… Elle aurait pensé que plus rien ne pouvait l'étonner après que Guts soit revenu parmi les Faucons et qu'ensemble ils aient sauvé Griffith.

La transformation du chef des Chiens noirs en monstre bien qu'horrifiante n'avait pas été une surprise. Après tout Zodd avait fait la même chose et pensé qu'il était le seul de son genre aurait été stupide.

Mais voir l'épée de Gatsu se mettre à briller d'énergie ésotérique alors que tout espoir avait été perdu ça c'était nouveau.

Durant tout le combat contre le singe monstrueux seul l'étrange épée, que Guts avait trouvée durant ses voyages, parvenait à blesser la créature mais malgré ça l'épéiste parvenait à peine à suivre le rythme de la chose. Mais lorsque Guts s'apprêtait à tout miser sur une dernière manœuvre l'épée se mit à rugir lorsque le Capitaine des faucons porta son ultime coup.

Une lame d'énergie verte jaillit de la lame alors même qu'elle mordait la chair du monstre le tranchant en deux tandis que l'énergie ésotérique brulait sa chair. Avec un cri d'agonie mêlant rage et surprise le chef des Chiens noirs s'écroula tué par un mortel.

Les Faucons hurlèrent de joie tandis que Guts s'écroulait sur le sol et Casca décida d'oublier ses questions pour un temps avant de se précipiter vers l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Donc cette épée est un cadeau du type qui pourchasse les êtres comme Zodd ? » Demanda Casca en nettoyant les plaies parsemait sur le corps de son amant.

« C'est ça. » Murmura Guts en posant sa main sur son épée, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres en sentant l'arme vibrer légèrement sous son touché. L'épéiste n'aurait jamais cru s'enticher d'une arme mais il devait avouer que Luna s'était taillé une place dans son cœur depuis qu'elle était entrée en sa possession. Après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une épée était loyale à son porteur tout en le protégeant.

« Un Chasseur de Monstre… » Murmura Judeau de manière pensif. « Il n'y a que toi pour faire des rencontres pareilles Guts. » Soupira l'officier arrachant un sourire amusé à Casca.

« … Eh ça me fait penser vous n'avez pas trouvé une clochette dans mes vêtements ? » Demanda Gatsu prenant par surprise ses camarades.

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Merde… Ce foutu singe a dû la détruire avec l'une de ses attaques. » Grogna-t-il avec frustration, énervé d'avoir perdu l'un des cadeaux de son maître.

Non loin de là une silhouette familière observait le camp des faucons son regard fixé sur l'épée entre les mains de Guts.

« Il l'a donc pris sous son aile… Hum cette éclipse va être très intéressante. » Murmura le Chevalier en armure tandis que son cheval renâclait sur la fine branche sur laquelle 'homme' et monture se tenait en équilibre.

* * *

Comment... Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Pensa Guts horrifié dos à dos avec Casca, Luna tranchant un autre monstre, ou plutôt apôtre. Un instant, les Faucons étaient proche de la liberté et l'instant d'après l'éclipse se produisait piégeant les mercenaires dans un enfer de monstres et de sangs. Et Griff… Griff était devenu l'un de ces monstres, s'approchant d'eux pas à pas tel la Mort inéluctable.  
Et cette fois Guts craignait que Luna ne puisse pas le protéger face à son ancien ami.

Que faire ? Que faire ? Hurla mentalement Guts en voyant ses derniers camarades être dévorer tandis que derrière lui Casca versait des lames amer une épée brisé comme seul arme. Soudain il sentit un poids léger dans sa poche et en plongeant sa main il fut surpris de la voir ressortir avec la cloche que Nathaniel lui avait offerte.

N'ayant aucun autre espoir Guts fit sonner le petit instrument.

Ti-gling… le son cristallin résonna alors qu'un silence de mort envahie la zone. Tous les monstres fixaient avec horreur le petit instrument et pour la première fois les Mains de Dieu affichaient une autre émotion que du mépris : Haine.

Ti-gling… un épais mur de brouillard se matérialisa derrière lui et dans le silence un pas léger se fit entendre.

« Et bien… tu parles d'un bordel. » Commenta Nathaniel, revêtu de son armure et sa faux dégainé, calmement en fixant un regard méprisant sur les monstres autour de lui.

« En effet mon cher mari. » Déclara Maria en sortant de la brume équipé d'une armure en cuir et armée avec un sabre et un poignard. Au même moment des dizaines et des dizaines d'autres silhouettes jaillirent de la brume, toute portant des uniformes très proches des armures de Maria et Nathaniel tout en possédant une variété d'armes allant de la cane-fouet au marteau-explosif en passant par un canon !

« Guts, Copine de Guts désolé mais la bataille est fini pour vous. » Fit soudainement Nathaniel en tapotant doucement la nuque des deux derniers survivants des Faucons. Avant qu'ils ne puissent poser la moindre question Casca et Guts s'écroulèrent sur le sol au milieu d'un cercle crée par les innombrables chasseurs ayant répondu à l'appel de leur Chef alors même qu'un chevalier portant un casque fondu pour ressembler à un crâne humain atterrit à côté des deux Maître chasseurs.

« Cela faisait longtemps Ancien de la Lune. » Salua le Chevalier tandis que les apôtres grondait autour d'eux.

« Content de te voir aussi Skull. » Répondit calmement Nathaniel en gardant son regard fixé sur les Mains de Dieux, les Seigneurs des Apôtres.

« Tiens donc…ils ont réussi à survivre à l'éclipse ? » Commenta le chevalier mort-vivant en voyant les corps assoupis de Casca et Guts.

« Luna n'aurait pas laissé son porteur mourir. »

« Les Garçons vous pourrez parler plus tard on a des abominations à tuer. » Gronda Maria en interrompant le duo.

« Et pour ces deux-là ? » Demanda le chevalier en regardant les deux derniers survivants des faucons. Sans répondre Nathaniel claqua des doigts et un écran de brume les enveloppa. Lorsque la brume se dissipa le duo avait disparu.

« Maintenant que les derniers innocents sont à l' abri… » Ronronna sauvagement Nathaniel tandis qu'autour de lui le sang se mettait à bouillonner et son ombre se déformait pour prendre l'apparence d'une créature indescriptible pour l'esprit humain. « Que la chasse commence ! » Rugit le Tueur d'Anciens donnant le signal a ses troupes pour charger la masse d'apôtres.

Lorsque Guts se réveilla il fut surpris de voir qu'il n'était plus dans l'enfer de l'Eclipse mais dans une bâtisse bien familière.

« Qu'es qui s'est passé ? » Tournant sa tête le guerrier poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que Casca était avec lui, saine et sauve.

Avec un bruit grinçant la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à Nathaniel et Guts ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux en voyant la quantité absurdes de blessures et de sangs couvrant son professeur.

« Tu es réveillé… bien. On a beaucoup de choses à se dire. »

Guts et Casca observèrent leurs tasses de thé, essayant tant bien que mal de digérer ce qu'ils avaient appris. Les mains de Dieu, les apôtres, les Béhéliths et les deux pseudo-Dieux assit en face d'eux.

« Donc… si j'ai bien compris Griff est devenu une sorte de Dieu c'est ça ? » Murmura sombrement le mercenaire

« Le terme qui convient serait un 'Ancien' mais c'est plus ou moins ça. » Soupira Maria en donnant un tasse de thé à Nathaniel qui hocha sa tête pour la remercier.

« Et les seuls à s'opposer à ces choses sont devant nous ? »

« Yup. » Répondit simplement Nathaniel en dégustant sa boisson favorite.

« …merde. » Gronda Guts en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains peinant à digérer tous ce qui venait de se produire.

« Avant toute chose vous devais comprendre une chose… vous ne pourrait pas échapper à aux serviteurs des Mains de Dieu. Une fois la marque du sacrifié posé sur vous les apôtres n'arrêteront jamais de vous traquer. » Annonça Nathaniel avec un sombre sérieux.

« Qui a dit qu'on allait se cacher ? Pas question de laisser Griff s'en tirer après tout ce qu'il a fait. » Cracha Casca parlant pour la première fois depuis son réveil.

« Casca a raison. Griff…ce fils de pute doit payer. Et si vous êtes les seuls à les traquer…alors vous pouvez compter sur nous. » Nathaniel resta silencieux en voyant la haine ardente dans leurs regards. Il savait qu'avec ou sans son aide ils traqueraient leur ancien ami… Malgré tout il décida de tester leurs résolutions une dernière fois.

« … Vous vous rendez bien compte qu'une fois membre de la Chasse c'est un commitment a vie. Vos âmes seront liées aux nôtres sans la moindre porte de sortie. »

« Personnellement je préfère que mon âme soit en ta possession qu'en celle de Gryff et ses nouveaux amis. » Répondit Guts arrachant un sourire amer a Casca qui hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle partageait son point de vue.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi… » Murmura Nathaniel en se levant afin de poser ses mains sur les marques de sacrifiées sur leurs coups. Une sensation de brûlure plus tard et les marques du duo avaient changé pour devenir des marques de Chasseurs. « Casca, Gatsu… Bienvenue dans la Chasse. »


End file.
